


Tidying Up

by knitekat



Series: Tidying Up [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor has to quickly tidy up Lester's flat before the man arrives home. The fact he's just in a towel is a minor point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidying Up

**Author's Note:**

> Back in 2010 I took part in a challenge to use our login passwords of the place we were staying to write a fic: the words were pant, tidy, nude and pizza and, considering the words I got, it also had to be non-slash ;)

Connor wandered around the flat with a towel wrapped around his waist as he tidied up last night's meal. He smiled as he picked up the what he had assumed was the empty take-out and realised there was still a slice of pizza left. It might be cold but he still enjoyed eating it.

He sighed as he spotted his pants lying half underneath the settee, he must have dropped them when he had thrown his laundry into the washing machine. Reaching down for them, he straightened up quickly as he heard the door being opened. Connor cursed as his towel slipped down. He really didn't want Lester to catch him nude in the man's own flat.

Connor grabbed at the towel and made a mad dash for his room, Lester's angry cry of “Temple” echoing in his ears.


End file.
